<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El momento en que todo cambia by radika_sundari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604922">El momento en que todo cambia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radika_sundari/pseuds/radika_sundari'>radika_sundari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Universo Alterno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radika_sundari/pseuds/radika_sundari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Como un estudiante destacado de una prestigiosa universidad, Loki se encuentra pasando algunos momentos difíciles; lo que menos necesita es tener que lidiar con Tony Stark, y es que no pueden ser más diferentes, Tony es presumido, seguro de sí mismo, superficial... Loki no lo soporta, hasta que todo cambia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El momento en que todo cambia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Insufrible</p><p>―Nos tocará trabajar juntos, cuernitos. </p><p>La voz era cantarina, alegre, casi burlesca. Loki sonrió sin despegar los labios, una sonrisa de franca molestia, de fastidio. Siempre se sentía así al realizar trabajos en equipo, no importaba con quién le dieran la asignación, simplemente no parecía congeniar con ellos, no era culpa suya que la mayoría de las personas fueran idiotas. Justamente Tony tenía fama de serlo. El miembro más joven de la clase, el más prometedor; amaba llamar la atención, siempre presumiendo y derrochando dinero; a Loki jamás le había agradado. </p><p>―Que buena suerte. </p><p>Ironizó dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida, siendo seguido de cerca por el otro muchacho. Tenían más en común de lo que parecía a primera vista: ambos estaban adelantados para su edad, habían entrado en la universidad antes que los demás, tenían buenas notas y mentes ágiles; pero donde Loki prefería hacer sus propias investigaciones, guiado por intereses particulares y peculiares, Tony siempre estaba iba por caminos prefabricados, luciéndose y llamando la atención. Joder que era una diva, era incluso más joven que Loki y eso lo enojaba, lo hacía sentir en desventaja. </p><p>―¿Iremos a tu casa, cuernitos? Mientras antes comencemos, mejor. Aunque la verdad preferiría pasar primero por un par de hamburguesas, yo no trabajo bien con el estómago vacío, y también tal vez un par de cervezas, para amenizar. </p><p>Loki le dirigió una mirada de franco reproche, tanta palabrería ya le estaba causando dolor de cabeza y no llevaban mas de diez minutos juntos. ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele tantas cosas? Ellos ni siquiera tenían edad legal para beber. </p><p>―Para con lo de cuernitos, Stark, y date prisa o nos dejará el autobús. </p><p>El apodo no le gustaba, la historia detrás de él era una burla; hacía casi un año, poco después de comenzar la universidad había estado viendo a un tipo, guapo, popular y bastante mayor; había engañado a Loki continuamente y cuando finalmente lo había abandonado había sido de forma muy pública, no había sido la manera en que Loki planeaba ‘salir’. El mote se había quedado y Loki no soportaba que le recordaran ese error de juicio. </p><p>―Cuando dices “Stark” siento que le estás hablando a mi padre; llámame Tony y ¿a qué te refieres con autobús? No seas ridículo, no vamos a ir en esa lata. Jarvis está afuera, con el auto, nos llevará a donde queramos.</p><p>Loki se paró tan de súbito que Tony casi tropezó con él. Su familia era acomodada, pero aquello era una exageración. </p><p>―Un chofer, ¿en serio? Claro, va con tu imagen de pequeño amo… tus viejos no podían sólo comprarte un auto, ¿verdad?, no iría con tu estilo, claro que no, un señorito fino no conduce.  </p><p>Debía haber sido una broma pesada, pero hubo amargura en su voz al decirlo, porque Thor tenía un auto, desde luego, pero no él, no Loki… Loki tomaba el autobús a casa todos los días, Loki hacía que la beca pagara cada centavo posible de su colegiatura, Loki se vestía a la moda y con estilo, pero toda su ropa era usada. </p><p>―Jarvis no es un chofer…</p><p>La voz de Tony logró ser relajada, desde luego notó el cambio de tono y la pena en la expresión de su compañero pero no quería meterse en eso, no lo conocía lo suficiente.</p><p>―Y entonces ¿qué es?</p><p>Eso hizo el truco, Loki iba a tomar cualquier salida de la situación incómoda. Tony extendió las manos hacia adelante como preparando una respuesta, sin poder encontrarla; se mordió un poco los labios y finalmente se encogió de hombros. </p><p>―Un…. ¿Guardaespaldas? </p><p>Soltó un bufido alegre, sin saber bien qué era Jarvis exactamente, su chofer sí, ―aunque nunca lo llamaría así― el secretario de su padre, el asistente de su madre, Jarvis era muchas cosas, ¿las más importantes?, era su amigo, su confidente. Tony no necesitaba ponerle etiquetas a nada de eso. </p><p>―Bien, como sea, tú invitas. </p><p>Loki se acomodó el maletín sobre el hombro y le hizo una seña ambigua para que guiara el camino. </p><p>―¡Yipee!</p><p>Exageró un poco el menor y lo dirigió hacia el estacionamiento. Loki suspiró fastidiado, jodidos americanos y sus deformaciones del idioma, siempre eran tan poco civilizados. Al llegar al vehículo designado su humor no mejoró. Una limo, ¿en serio? Se subió sin evitar una mueca de disgusto, adelgazado a un más sus labios y levantando una de sus finas cejas. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad en silencio, sentado muy erguido y sin siquiera saludar adulto. </p><p>―Jarv, vamos por unas hamburguesas.</p><p>El camino fue en un silencio ligeramente incómodo, Loki se mantenía aferrando la correa de su mochila. Tony en cambio estaba clavado en su teléfono y no le prestaba mucha atención.  Jarvis, el chofer―guardaespaldas se mantenía atento al camino. </p><p>Loki pensó que si esa dinámica era la que seguirían durante todo el tiempo que tuvieran trabajar juntos entonces iba a ser aburridísimo. Al menos, pensó, no sería durante mucho tiempo, por lo que sabía Tony estaba estudiando algún tipo de Ingeniería mientras que él estaba haciendo un grado en ciencias. Se habían encontrado en clase de física, quizá después de eso no volverían a encontrarse de nuevo. </p><p>No pararon en la tienda de comida rápida, si no que pidieron en la ventanilla y comieron en el auto, mientras seguían moviéndose. Al menos con las manos ocupadas, Loki se sentía menos incómodo. De cualquier manera fue alivio cuando por fin llegaron a su destino.</p><p>Continuará…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>